My Black Veiled Romance
by AliceEveWinters
Summary: A Black Veil Brides Fan-Fiction - A Girl and her band go on tour with black veil brides but things aren't what they seem
1. Chapter 1

_**Andy's POV:**_

It's Been hard this past summer, With my girlfriend gone and new albums being expected by fans, I don't see how i can cope with this tour. Then Cc Come's in all so  
happy and tells me theirs going to be a hot chick in this band, Thats all i need! I dont think i'll ever be able to look at another women the same again!

 _ **Ava's POV:**_

It wasn't really what i expected at all! Infact i think im going to hate this! I woke up and video chatted luna my band mate, We were talking for hours before we both set  
realising we were in different buses and i hate to go lone wolf. However i was searching for around 10mins before i actually found the bus, I knocked at the  
door about 20 times and waited ! Then, When HE Opened the door...

 _ **Author's POV**_  
_

Ava's Face Dropped. The eye's that stared back at her were the eye's that had broke her heartonce before. "A..Andy?!" Ava screamed, Anger filled her Heart and hate  
spread across the air. "What the hell are you doing here ava!" Andy screamed, He took a deep breathe and sighed, "Well...?" Ava looked at the floor, Her heart  
felt so heavy that she could have dropped their and then. "Im...In the band your on tour with..i had..no idea it was you..." Andy sighed, "Well Okay..Come in"  
She was hesitant at first but stepped in anyway.

"Put your stuff down by that bunk and stay as far away from me as possible"

Ava threw her stuff down and faced andy "Is that your attitude? Just Screw this and screw that? Can't you grow up a little?"  
She stormed off to find the other band members.

 _ **Ava's POV:**_

I can't believe the one guy who broke my heart over and over in high school is in one of my favorite bands! Ive been on this tour bus with them for over two weeks and  
Tomorrow is the day of the concert..What am i going to do? I might start crying, but hey atleast the other members are cool :3!

 _ **authors note: Will you ever find out why andy and ava hate each other : Hint: Your not getting one aha :3**_


	2. Chapter 2 Say what now?

**Authors note: Hey guy's ^=^! :3 it's time to reveal why Andy is hated so much by ava:D No comments on things**  
 **like me making andy the bad guy because i think its pretty clear i love andy.**

 **Ava's POV:**

*What a shame* I thought, To think i had to spend over a year with Andy!  
The guy that used to be my bestfriend! I stared out of the window like  
i was in some sad moive, I could practically hear the violin music.  
"I Smell your sadness" A voice behind me said, It wasn't low enough to be Andy's  
but still male. I turned around and looked in disappointment. "Oh..Hey Ashley"  
Suprisingly he was wearing a shirt this time! "Why do you and andy hate each  
other?" He said, His voice was soothing and it made me feel safe, He sat beside  
me putting one hand on my shoulder. "Well..." I began to explain, "it was  
about five years ago..."

* **It was a winters day about 5 years ago, imagine a high school setting . Andy**  
 **dressed in a kiss T-shirt and black skinny jeans with his black flippy hair.**  
 **Ava ..Candy pink hair , a white and black long-sleeved checked shirt and black**  
 **skinny jeans with a chains dangling from it***

 **Authors POV**

Andy and ava had been joking around with silly string that morning, they were covered in it.  
"Andy and ava Bestfriends forever" The rest of the string spelt out onto the floor.  
They were sitting on a wall swinging their legs. "Andy..i have something to tell you"  
They locked eyes as they got closer to one another, just starting to kiss you heard a slight noise  
"ANDY!" His girlfriend screamed "GET OVER HERE" Andy ran to the other teen girl, Ava In confusion  
got down a minute after and began to walk towards him. "Well go on andy!" The girl said "Tell her"

Andy swallowed hard, He couldn't do it but if he didn't his life would be over.  
"Ava..I hate you!i always have done! Your one big fat ugly mistake! Get a life!" He screamed wanting to get it over and don't with  
so much you could see the tears in his eyes saying "Please,i didn't mean it"  
Ava Began running and as she was running tears were falling...falling harder every secound.  
She opened the door to her house and swung it shut, Running up to her room she couldn't stop the tears..  
From then on she vowed to never speak, go near or look at him ever again.

 ***Back to ava and ashley***

 **Ashley's POV**

All i did was listen. Andy? Once a jerk? Or did he never even mean to hurt her...  
I looked ava in the eyes after it was all done "Ava, I can safely promise you there would have been a reason for him to do such a thing"  
Ava's hands were shaking as i spoke " Don't you think you should talk to him? see why he did what he did ?" Ava nodded "Okay" she said , her voice  
was shaking more than her hands! I jerked and my eyes widened as i noticed that andy was listening all along...

 **Authors note: :3 OH NO . NOPE NOPE XD Whats gonna happen :O!**  
 **i know but you dont hehehehe ;p next time fellow army :D!**


	3. Chapter 3 Could it really be?

_**Authors POV**_

Andy walked into the room and ava began to get up "Yikes...its been a long day and the big concert is tomorrow ! A heh. ..." Ava squeezed passed andy in the tightest space she had. Ash pulled the most innocent smile at Andy, "Alright..what's going on" Andy growled sitting down slowly. " Dude maybe we should talk" Andy then began to explain his sins and how they came to be . ('-') " So you see it wasn't my choice back then.." Ash wasn't responding much " But now..she's changed ...and she gets on my last god dam nerve " Andy said viciously slamming his fists onto the table . " Dude. .." Ash chuckled "It's so obvious. ..you still love her !" Andy stared at the floor for a bit ...was this what he could be feeling ?

 _ **Yes it's short I know but I'm very sick at the moment so sorry. LOve you family 3**_


	4. Excuse my fall

Avas POV

It wasn't that hard was it ? All I had to do was get up on stage with andy and sing with him one last time! But this time was difficult. ..I was so scared of messing up it burnt my throat. IT'S GONNA BE PRETTY CLEAR YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM AVA UGH! ! The screaming in my head was unbalanced with insults. I was so tired I barley slept a wink last night. I got up and got dressed ready for the concert, I could hear andy singing to himself in the bathroom. What a goof ball (xD) I thought as I stared into the bathroom. He was shirtless as usual and styling his hair like a true rock god would. It was hard to turn away but he was approaching the door and I turned away as casually as I could. "Getting a sneak peak are we ?" He mummered as he opened the door slowly . I huffed and began to storm off when he interupted by grabbing my arm and pulling me close. "A..Andy?!" I stuttered "It's alright ..you can enjoy me a little longer " I growled low and pulled away from his grip "FYI I WAS CHECKING TO SEE IF THE BATHROOM WAS OCCUPIED ...I WAS NOT SNOOPING YOU JERK!" And with that I stormed off.

Authors POV

The fans were all there beyond the stage . Ava and Andy stared from behind the curtain "It's crazier than ever " Ava said swallowing hard. Andy sighed and walked backstage "are you nervous ava? " he chuckled . You could see ava turning bright red " I am not '"

The lights went down for the final song

Ava and Andy ..oh no . They both ran on stage from opposite sides and met in the middle. As they began singing andy got closer to ava and in the guitar solo they both looked over at a sign that said in block capitals WE SHIP AVADY 3 0h. ...It was time for the final chorus when avas heal snapped and she stumbled and fell to the edge of the stage . If she would fall she would fall into a mosh pit. She felt her body going backwards as she knew she was gone for good . Closing her eyes she felt a huge tug on her left arm. "Go..god ? I'm I really dead ?" She opened her eyes to find andy cradling her tight sweat dropping down his face from the shock. "Ava? Are you alright ?" My heart beat increased and I blacked out


	5. Chapter 5 : Ava dissapears

_**A/N : Can i just say sorry i haven't updated. School and exams ._.**_

It was the day after, Ava reached over for her phone. 4:12 am. Ugh . She groaned. It was the day she left, the day everything dissapeared. The day andy...was gone forever. She spared the thought and got up to grab a drink. Upon taking a sip, her peach lipgloss stuck to the glass as she put it down and sighed wiping it off. Andy wasn't going to say goodbye to her, she left at 7am and he wakes up at 10am. Ava rubbed her head in pain, why was it hurting? did she need fresh air? She didn't think twice before getting dressed and strolling out of the door. Did andy really love her? Ofcourse not.

 ** _Andys POV:_**

I woke up to the sun beaming in my face, i pulled the covers over my head and groaned. Thinking for awhile before realising. "AVA!" I screamed and ran out of the bed. I had woken the other members to because they jolted upright. She left at 7 i had no chance. I sighed and sat back down on my bed, i can't believe it's over..i never got a chance to say how much i loved her.

Then there was a faint knock on the door, I stumbled over to it. It was avas manager. "Can i help you?" i stuttered hoping ava was with with him. No sign of her and i wasn't the only one missing her, everyone was. "It's Ava" He said shaking, "She missed her flight". Before i could speak ashley came out, "hey andy? I thought ava left at 7...So why is her stuff still here?" I suddenly panic, I felt everything become blurry. I was going to pass out, luckily i didn't. "Shes missing" CC said with no emotion, like he'd just punched me in the face without warning, He lifted up a note saying. "Hey guys! i'm going for a walk. I should be back by 6am! sorry i didn't say goodbye! ~ Ava"

We all looked at each other, theres no way she'd leave without her stuff. "We have to find her" i said with a shake in my voice. "i might still have a chance to tell her.." I paused. "Tell her what andy" Jake continued. "Tell her...That i love her" The other members smiled and we all began preparing posters and getting dressed to go look for her, I wasn't going to loose her. Not today, Not tomorrow, Not ever.


	6. Chapter 6 Avas clue

_**Avas POV**_

Okay, this is literally all I remember, I took a walk before leaving and I must have taken a wrong turn or something because I ended up in the woods... I tried to find my way back but I couldn't. I'd missed my flight and I'd missed my chances with andy. I felt something slither around my waist, I jumped in suprised, begging that if I turned around it would be andy playing one of his stupid games..but when I tried to turn around I was instantly pushed forward, a cloth going over my mouth as I suddenly blacked out.

I woke up in a brick room, something straight out of a captive movie, one of my arms was chained to the wall. Why won't this nightmare end, I looked down at the necklace BVB gave me as a goodbye, it was a silver chain with a little silver guitar on it...but...it wasn't there, it must have snapped off when they grabbed me. Maybe the members will find it and find me! A little ray of hope shone in my eyes that is until a masked figure stepped out infront of me.

Andy, where ever you are...please hurry.


End file.
